


The Walking Dead; Legendary Defenders

by KostbareReh



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gore, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, M/M, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Coran (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Suicide, Supportive Coran (Voltron), The Walking Dead AU, Violence, Voltron au, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie, divergent to both stories, hinted at relationships, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostbareReh/pseuds/KostbareReh
Summary: The characters of voltron; legendary defenders in the circumstances of the walking dead :)
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam & Matt Holt & Shiro, Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Coran & Hunk (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Hunk's Family (Voltron), Hunk & Hunk's Parents (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Keith & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance & Rachel (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Voltron Paladins, Hunk (Voltron) & Everyone, Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Mother (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Rachel (Voltron), Lance & Romelle (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Lance (Voltron) & Everyone, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Hunk, Matt Holt & Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins, Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse - Season 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901866) by [RatthewHolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt). 



> There are some minor ships, sorry if you dont like certain ships, but it wont take up the story so dont worry :)

STORY INSPIRED BY RATTHEW HOLT’S “VOLTRON LEGENDARY APOCALYPSE.” PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL IDEA!!

“Do you really have to go?” Katie whined, standing outside the house with Matt unknowingly for the last time. 

“I’m afraid so, Katie. It isn’t every day where a legitimate cure for 99% of diseases is found! We gotta be there to help support our fellow scientists, and maybe I’ll finally get rid of my diabetes.” Matt joked as he gave Pidge an amused smile, but she simply just looked down at her shoes.

“It just sounds... too perfect. What if it does something to you?”

Matt’s expression softened as he knelt down and took Katie’s hands in his, making her look at him.

“I’ve had that fear too, but they’ve sent us all of their research articles and experiments, they’ve done everything right. They’ve really done it.”

Matt got up, taking off his glasses in the process and handing them to Katie.

“Here, to remember me by.”

“Don’t you need them?”

Matt laughed, ruffling his sister’s long, strawberry blonde hair.

“Not after I recieve my DEA-47 dosage. I’ll have clear vision in no time.”

Katie smiled, feeling tears begin to prick her eyes. So in fear of her brother seeing her cry, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, a silent sob occasionally wracking her body. Matt, surprised by the unusal gesture, took a little while to wrap his arms around Katie, but he held her as tightly as she was holding him.

“I love you Katie.”

“Pidge.”

“What?”

“You’ve earned the right to call me Pidge.” Pidge sniffled as she let go of Matt, giving him a weary smile. “Come home safely, dork.”

Matt reciprocated, slowly walking away backwards. “Will do, Pidge.”

“Please, watch Matt.” Katie’s mother begged her father. She clung onto him tightly, as their foreheads touched. “I don’t want him abducted, or swindled, or killed-“ 

“Colleen, come on, he’s grown, he’ll be as sharp as chedder out there.” He lightly pecked her forehead, cupping her face within his hands. “I should be asking you to keep Katie safe.”

Colleen smiled, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch. 

“I will.”

-

It had been at least two weeks, and Pidge was worried. She hadn’t heard from her brother in a while. She knew that while in the labs and such they weren’t allowed to have any outside technology, but she knew he wasn’t there all  the time.

She was sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed as she listened to some music to help clear her head. Bae Bae was resting next to her, tongue lolling out of her mouth casually. 

“KATIE! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!” Pidge immediately sprung up. At first she thought she was in trouble, but the scream sounded more of in fear than in anger. Nevertheless, Pidge scrambled down the stairs to the living room, with Bae Bae in tow behind her. As she got to the living room, she was met with her mom’s face, frozen in horror.

“What is it mo-“ Pidge immediately lost the ability to speak as her eyes landed on the TV screen. The streets of new york were filled with people who were nearly devoid of color, stumbing and moaning as if they were braindead.

“B-B-Back it up...” her mother stuttered out, already grabbing the remote and taking the TV back a few seconds. There she saw a closeup shot of someone who looked like her brother biting deeply into a little girl. 

“T... That’s not Matt! It can’t be, what..?”

She distanced herself from the image that claimed it was her brother. The man up there had greyish pale skin, with glossed over eyes and a slack jaw. There was no way that was-

His braclet.

The braclet she got him in Atlantic City.

He was wearing it.

“What even is this?!” Pidge squeaked, throwing a hand over to the TV. “Some sort of joke?”

“No... No...” was all her mother could muster. She was shaking. She clearly thought this was all real, and Pidge... Pidge didn’t know what to believe. She took the remote from her mother’s hands, rewinding a little bit more amd pressing play.

“A soon to be world wide epidemic is spreading all across New York in what is being nicknamed as ‘The Zombie Virus,’ due to the victim’s seemily dead exterior and thirst for blood of living things.” The newswoman reported, a waver to her voice as she continued. “It is rumoured that the untested vaccine ‘DEA-47’ is responsible for this effect in people and of the spread.”

Pidge felt her heart stop as Matt flashed onto the screen, devouring a little girl. She couldn’t find the strength to stop the TV as it continued to slowly destroy her.

“The original victims didn’t start showing signs until 48 hours later, giving time for this virus to spread rapidly all over the Eastern US, clawing its way to the Mid west, Canada, and Mexico as we speak. The virus is believed to be spread by bodily fluids, such as infecting your blood or saliva, yet it is unknown how long it takes for the changes to start in a victim effected this way.”

“Stay indoors, lock up your houses, and carry a defensive weapon.” The newswoman stood up, revealing a crowbar was in her hands.

“Don’t let it get you!” She screamed, swinging the bar at something off screen.

Pidge numbed herself. She had to stay strong, not only for her own survival, but for her mother’s. 

“Mom, we gotta get ready.”

She looked to her mother, who was shaking, but slowly nodded her head in agreement. She got up, following her daughter to the garage. Pidge looked through the clutter, finding a metal baseball bat and handing it to her mom.

“If you see anything, and i mean ANYTHING that is not me, swing.” Pidge looked deeply into her mother’s fear-ridden eyes, trying to instill the best fake confidence she possibly could. She continued to search, and found one of her dad’s old hunting guns from back in the day, as well as a box of bullets she could easily carry around with her if she had a bag...

A bag! Matt had an old messenger bag in his room that he didn’t use anymore!

Or, i guess she had to say couldn’t use anymore...

She dismissed the thought, bolting upstairs and into his room. She singled in on the bag, paying no attention to anything else around her as she ran back down stairs into the garage, where she noticed her mother was looking at the garage door, bat ready to swing.

“They’re out there, Katie, they’re gonna break down our garage door!”

“I know, I know!” She hissed, packing her bag with the bullets. “Uhm... The TV said there was no known way to stop them... unless...”

“Unless what?” Colleen inquired, eyes never losing focus on the door, which was beginning to quake.

“Aim for their heads! I mean, if you wanted to kill a person fast, you’d aim for their head, right? I’m not saying it’s full proof, but-“

“They’re coming!” Colleen screamed, as the door burst open, two falling to the ground and a third clumsily walking over them. Colleen immediately swung as hard as she could, blood as dark as night gushing from where she hit, a noticeable dent in his skull. She screamed, covering her mouth in horror.

“Again, again!” Pidge screamed, the other two looking at her. Pidge clawed around in her bag for something, anything to closely attack them with when she stumbled upon a hunting knife.

“Thanks, Matt.” she whispered under her breath, hesitating a tad before digging her knife deep into its skull. She ripped it out, but before she could do it again it fell to the ground, hopefully dead for good. She did the same with the other, legs shaking as she fell to her knees and stab them both a few times in the head for extra measure. 

Meanwhile, Colleen was swinging up and down at the poor guy’s head until his brains and blood were sprayed all over the mechanical door of the garage. She finally stopped, huffing and puffing as she wiped sweat from her brow.

“Wow... good job, mom.” was all Pidge could say, standing up to join by her mother’s side.

“Thanks, honey... now what? We can’t stay here.”

“You’re right...”

An awkward silence fell among the two as Pidge began to recognize the two people she took down; Wally and Rina Parker. They lived a few houses down the street, five kids, two dogs. If they were taken down then that probably meant that...

“I think I may have an idea.” Colleen mumbled, whipping out her phone.

-

Hunk, Lance, and Rachel were holding post at Hunk’s Uncle’s convenience store, wasting time and shooting the breeze.

“Man, I can’t believe it’s the end of the world and we’re here, working at your Uncle Sal’s dingy store.” Lance whined, laying half of his body on top of the counter like a prestigious cat.

“We’re not working! We’re simply holding lookout so no one else takes our stuff!” Hunk stated, poking Lance in the rib. He squirmed, immediately standing upright, eyebrows knitted together in annoyace.

“Hunk! You know I’m ticklish!”

“Guys, stop! Look!” Rachel interviened, pointing towards the store window, where two petite women and a dog were walking towards their location.

“Oh geez,” Hunk’s breath immediately hitched, his hands fumbling around as he picked up the hand gun his Uncle Sal handed to him and aiming it shakily at the door.

“Wait a minute... she looks familiar...” Lance mumbled, pushing Hunk’s hands downwards. The doorbell rang as the two women came in, hesitant, but stealthily.

“Hello?” the smaller one called out. Her long, strawberry blonde hair streamed over her shoulders, dawning circular glasses and a simple green dress. Upon seeing Lance, Hunk, and Rachel, she immediately froze.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we didn’t know this place was already occupied.” The taller and older one called out. She was obviously her mother, with the same strawberry blonde hair, but a more faded, grayish color cut short and precise, wearing a simple pink top with jeans. However, before they could leave, Rachel pipped up.

“Wait a minute! Lance, you’re right, we have seen them before... Or at least, Mrs. Holt, right?”

They froze, turning around.

“Yes..?”

“Oh my gosh, it is you!”

It took Colleen a bit before she recognized Lance and Rachel, but when she did, she immediately covered her mouth in shock.

“No... It can’t be... Oh my goodness, Lance, Rachel? You’ve both gotten so big!” She cried out, running over to the two of them as they came out from behind the counter to give her a hug. Pidge lagged behind her mother, Bae Bae close to her ankles.

After the hug ended, Colleen put a hand on her daughter’s back and led her foward. “Katie, these two are Lance and Rachel McClain, I used to occasionally babysit them and whatnot before they moved away. You two, this is Katie, my daughter.”

“Please, call me Pidge. It’s what... Matt would’ve wanted.” Pidge held out a hand, shaking Lance’s, then Rachel’s.”

“Uh, Hi.” Hunk quipped awkwardly, raising a hand. “I am Hunk. Lance and Rachel’s friend, so I’m guessing we aren’t shooting? I can put this down?”

Hunk waved the gun carefully in his hands, and before getting a verbal response, placed it on the counter with a sigh. “Cause i do NOT like touching that thing.”

Pidge laughed, grabbing a chip bag to her left and checking the date.

“These are... expired by a few years.”

Lance chuckled, yanking the bag from her hands. “Yeah, the perfect coverup! The actual edible stuff is in the back. It took us nearly all day to swap.” 

And without a care, he tossed the bag over his shoulder, nearly hitting Hunk in the head.

“So, are you guys alone?” Colleen asked, casually glossing her eyes over the first aid section of the store.

“No, actually.”Rachel said, walking over to the other side of the short aisle, sorting through some items. “Besides our abuelitos, our family is in tact, as well as Hunk’s. If you guys are alone though, you’re more than welcome to join us. Aha!” Rachel pulled out a neat little first aid kit.

“This is the good stuff.” 

“Thank you.” Colleen smiled, handing it to Pidge so she could slide it in her bag.

“We’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass lowkey forgot about Bae Bae so i gotta write her in haha


	2. What To Do With A New Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Colleen meet the rest of Hunk, Rachel, and Lance’s family, as well as bump into a couple of walkers.

STORY INSPIRED BY RATTHEW HOLT’S “VOLTRON LEGENDARY APOCALYPSE.” PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL IDEA!!

“I call driving!” Rachel yelled, immediately going around the counter into the back of the store.

“Hey, no fair! Rachel!” Lance squacked back, hopping over the counter after her. Hunk let out a sigh, beckoning Pidge and Colleen with his hand as he followrd them at a slower pace. Despite leaving after Rachel, Lance beat her to the car, so he had the honor of slamming the door shut on her with a smug grin on his face. Rachel, clearly upset, stomped over to the passenger’s side, crossing her arms and knitting her brow. 

“You always drive, Lance! It’s not fair.”  
Lance chuckled, turning the car on and revving the engine a bit.

“What can I say? You snooze, you loose.” He arrogantly popped his pretend collar as he brought down his mirror and casually checked himself out.

Rachel gasped. “Is that a pimple?”

“Where?!” Lance shrieked, going up to the mirror in horror. Taking advantage of the situation, Rachel slammed it up on him, cackling to herself.

“Ugh, you bitch!” Lance snapped, pushing her.

“No, you!” Rachel teased, pushing back.

They both pushed at one another, yelps and cursing turning into laughter, finally setting down after a few seconds.

“Dude, you better not die on me out here.” Rachel gave him a weary smile, eyes filled with content.

“Wasn’t planning on it, sis.”

By now, Hunk, Pidge, and Colleen, and Bae Bae had finally gotten outside and loaded themselves into the car, and they were off. Thankfully, their little convenience store was hidden in the woods, so few people besides locals knew about it, and as far as they knew, most of the locals were... well...

Bae Bae waddled over to Hunk, sniffing his legs.

“Aww, hi girl! What’s your name?” Hunk melted as he reached down a hand to scratch her neck. 

“Huh, Bae Bae’s usually shy around strangers.” Pidge commented, petting Bae Bae’s back. “You must be special Hunk.” 

Hunk immediately broke into a giant smile, giving her head scratches. “Well hello Bae Bae!” He cooed. Bae Bae leaned into them, leaning her head up on his legs. 

“I think she wants you to hold her. You can pick her up if you like.” 

Hunk gasped, hesitating a tad before he picked her up. She immediately laid down in his lap, almost as calm as she was when Matt would hold her. Pidge felt a twinge of bitterness, but didn’t let it show. 

“So, Lance, Rachel, what brings you back to Ceder Hill?” Colleen inquired the front drivers.

“Oh, we came back to visit and whatnot.” Lance shrugged, watching for any undead visitors. “Our parents lived here long before we were born, they like to see old friends. We sorta got trapped her by accident, but it’s a pretty good accident now that we ran into you two.”

“Aw, how sweet! How old are you kids now? It’s been ages!”

“17, Ms. Holt.” Rachel answered, looking into the back seat. “Just turned a few days ago actually.”

“Oh wow, time sure does fly! And please, call me Colleen, it’s the end of the world for Pete’s sake. Katie recently turn 15 a month or two ago, i wish you guys could’ve spent more time together as kids, you guys were the cutest!”

“Oh my gosh, it didn’t even hit me about who you are, Pidge.” Lance glanced towards the back through the mirror, which Pidge’s quickly averted. “I’m starting to remember you. You’d always try to join Me, Rach, and Matt.” He laghed to himself before asking the question Pidge knew would come up eventually.

“How is Matt, anyways? Did he...”

Lance didn’t even have to finish the sentence, noticing how it got awkwardly silent was enough of an answer for him.

“Anywho...” Hunk awkwardly stumbled, breaking the tension “We’re almost there. Just letting you two know, we’ve set some walker traps, be careful not to set them off.

“Walker traps?” Pidge questioned, raising a brow.

“Yeah, you know, walkers. The dead people. It feels a bit more respectful not to refer to them as zombies, ya know?”

‘Huh, they already had a name for the damn thing’ Pidge thought to herself.

They took a sharp turn down a dirt and gravel road to a giant farmhouse, where four little children were rough housing with one another, barely noticing the car pulling in.

“Uncle Lance! Aunt Rachel! Hunk!” They all yelled in different orders, running up to them and engulfing them in hugs.

“Hello Nadia!” Rachel laughed as the little girl hugged her as tightly as she could.

“Uncle Lance, you wanna see the giant bug I caught?” Silvio asked, hands cupped carefully.

“Mine’s bigger!” Kara bragged, showing her bug to Lance. 

“Is not!” Silvio sneered, now showing his bug.

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Guys!” Tyler interviened, separating the two kids. “It doesn’t matter who’s bug is the biggest.”

“Thank you, Ty.” Hunk sighed, worried to kids would go after one another.

“It doesn’t matter because mine is the biggest!” Tyler exclaimed, showing off his bug, which got an exhaused sigh from Hunk.

“What?! No fair, Tyler! That was my bug first!” Kara cried, trying to get the bug from him.

“Uncle Lance, who’s that?” Silvio asked inncoently, point up to Pidge and Colleen who were standing right behind them, one awkardly and the latter completely enthralled with the little ones.

“This is Ms. Collen and Pidge, niño, we found them at Uncle Sal’s store.”

Silvio whispered something in Lance’s ear, which made his eyes widen and cheeks flush a bit before he swooped him up in his arms, tickling the young boy’s sides. 

“You’re right, my little pumpkin, she is kinda pretty, isn’t she?” Lance gave a warm smile and a wink to Pidge, before heading indoors, leaving Pidge a fumbling mess.

“Oh~ looks like little Silvio has a crush.” Rachel cooed, picking up Nadia and following Lance inside.

“Aw, hun, don’t look so shocked! You’re a very pretty girl.” Colleen shook her shoulder gently, but she couldn’t help the ammused smile on her lips. It was pretty funny after all. Pidge... well, let’s just say Pidge was never really popular with the boys.

“Our turn, Our turn!” Tyler and Kara chanted, and before they knew it, Hunk picked them up both, one in each hand as he made airplane noises and zoomed them indoors. Hunk was a rather large man, both in height and weight. He could’ve probably picked a tree out of the ground and hurled it into the sun like it was nothing. He wore a kind, worn out smile and had dark chocolate eyes that complimented his warm complexion. He was a sweet, soothing soul, his presence could just calm you in ways you wouldn’t be able to describe. Pidge wondered how he did it, especially now. It was weird; she barely knew him, or any of them for that matter, but she felt safe.

“Well, what are ya waiting for, Kiddo?” Colleen called out, at the top of the stairs. Pidge didn’t realize she zoned out, quickly following her mother.

-

“Lance, mijo, you’re home early!” Lance’s mother cooed wrapping him into a hug.

“Mama’s boy.” Rachel hissed at him, a joking gleam in her eye.

“You know you’re next, tonta.” She teased, the small woman wrapping her daughter up in a hug as strong as the last.

“Oh my, Ms. Colleen! It’s been ages!” Rachel’s mom cried out, wrapping the woman into a tight, bone crushing hug.

“Too long, Francesca, too long.” Colleen smiled, undoing the hug. “You remember Katie, right?”

Francesca’s eyes immediately watered as she covered her mouth, shocked that this young woman in front of her was the same little Katie she knew all of those years ago.

“No... Oh, Colleen, she is muy hermosa! Good job.” She winked in Colleen’s direction, while cupping Pidge’s face within her hands.

“I remember when you were just a little blossom, such chubby, pink cheeks you had! Absolutely adorable. And now look at you... simply breathtaking, my dear.”

Pidge covered her burning cheeks with her hands, staring at her feet in embarrassment. “T-Thankyou Ms. Francesca...”

“Well, dear, I wish we were reuniting with better circumstances, ‘cause Lord knows I wanted an apocalypse” Francesca quipped, rolling her eyes as if she was cursing her own God. “But a reunion is a reunion! Mateo, get in here! Colleen Holt is here with her daughter, Katie!”

-

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating good food, enjoying good company and having good laughs. Pidge and Colleen were immediately accepted into their group, melting in with them harmonically. It was all going so well.

Pidge, Hunk, Rachel, and Lance were lazing about on the porch, keeping a watchful eye on the children as they watched the sun set.

“Thank you guys so much for opening your home.” Pidge said, a smile warming her face.

“I know it must be rough right now, but really, thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it, girly.” Rachel beamed, giving her shoulder a playful push. “You need kindness at a time like this.”

“Uh, Guys, hate to ruin the moment, but-“

“Walkers!” Lance whisper-screamed, immediately stumbing inside, coming back out with a couple canes and knives. 

“Kids, get inside now!” Rachel yelled, holding the door open as all four of them rushed indoors.

“That’s the most I’ve seen break in...” Hunk thought out loud, twirling the cane in his hand until he found a comfortable grip.

“We all knew this day would come... Just didn’t expect it to come so soon...” Rachel sighed, pulling out the gun they had earlier at the store.

“You ever had to kill any of them?” Lance asked Pidge, placing a hand on her shoulder as he handed her a knife.

She nodded, accepting the knife. “Only two, they got into my garage.

Lance cracked a half smile. “Then you already know what to do.”

Pidge nodded, as the four ran out to meet with the walkers. There were about eight of them, so each could respectively take out two, if all went well. Lance charged in first, making sure to go wide enough that the walkers couldn’t get him yet close enough to be within reasonable distance, and began to click his tongue in a taunting manner.

“Yoo Hoo! Walkers! This way!” Lance hooted and hollared, making silly faces as each one slowly slugged around towards the source of the noise.

“Lance!” Rachel hissed at her twin. “Keep it down! You don’t wanna attract more.” As she said this, she stuck out her tounge and aimed, nicking a walker’s ear.

“Fuck” she huffed, aiming once more and getting it square in the forehead.

Pidge ran up and planted her knife deep, dragging it from the top of its scalp to the bridge of its nose. 

“Pidge, watch out!” Hunk called out. Pidge turned and was met with the face of a walker, but before she could get away it reached out desperately, grabbing a good chunck of her hair. Pidge screamed as she wrestled with the walker.

“Pidge!” Rachel cried. She tried to help her, but a walker started to approach her and she couldn’t get it off of her.

Pidge struggled, before taking a deep inhale and slicing a good portion of her hair off in one fell swoop, enough to break free of the walker’s grasp and stab it before it could react.

“So much for distracting them, Lance!” Rachel sneered, finally getting the walker off of herself.

“Hey! I tried, but then someone told me to be quiet!” Lance retorted, swinging his cane straight through the walker’s soft skull, kicking another in the stomach. “Who’s fault is that now, huh?” He teased, smashing the butt of the cain into the walker’s forehead.

Hunk had easily taken out his first walker, but was strugging with his second.

“Get off of me! Shoo, walker, shoo!” Hunk yelped, swinging his cane every which way before Rachel shot it in one ear and out the other.

Hunk leaned over, heaving as he leaned his hands on his shoulders.

“T... Thanks Rach...”

“Sure thing, Hunk.” Rachel smiled at him before laying her eyes on Pidge, hair half long half short in a tangled mess.

“Pidge!” Rachel gasped, running to her side. Pidge zoned out, eyes glossing up a tad. Rachel hesitantly began to stroke what remained of her hair, shushing her like a mother would to her child. 

“Are you okay, hermosa?” Rachel cooed, sounding just like Francesca did.

“Yeah.” Pidge’s voice was a whisper, wrapping her arms around Rachel like a scared little girl.

“My... My dad liked it long.” She choked, bringing Rachel in tighter as she tried not to cry. Rachel reciprocated, as Hunk and Lance stood awkwardly from the outside.

Pidge took a shaky breathe, calming herself enough to have conversation.

“Welp. Nothing we can do about it now. Might as well go inside and even it best i can.”

“Ask my Aunt Juniper!” Hunk pipped up, putting a reassuring hand on Pidge’s delicate shoulder. “She’s a hairstylist, she can clean up your Mulan-inspired cut in no time!”

Pidge sniffled a bit, her puckered lip slowly melting away.

“Thanks guys.”

-

“Katie...” was all Colleen could muster, more out of shock than sorrow. Katie loved her long hair, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Wow...” Juniper gasped, squinting her eyes at the back of her head. “Well, good news hun, I can fix it, no problem. Bad news, it’s gonna have to be cut up to here.” Juniper hand rested just below Pidge’s chin, handing Pidge a hand mirror so she could see what she’d be losing.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on a haircut for the apocalypse, but it seems I don’t have many other options.” Pidge shurgged, looking back at the woman with a concerned glance.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll make sure you stay pretty.” She shook her shoulders with a warm smile, leading her into the bathroom.

“First stick your head into the shower over here so I can wet it.” Juniper started the shower, feeling it for a minute before letting out a disappointed sigh. “Seems we’ve run out of hot water.”

Pidge stuck her head underneath the water, cold as ice. Pidge hissed, but stayed strong. After a bit, Juniper turned off the faucet and patted her hair down with a towel, wrapping it around her shoulders. She whipped out a rather thick comb and softly brushed through her hair, getting out all of the knots without much pain at all.

“Wanna make the first cut?” Juniper whispered as she hovered the scissors over Pidge’s shoulder. Pidge swallowed hard, nodding hesitantly as she took the scissors from her. Her hand began to shake, so she close her eyes and took a deep breath.

snip!

A few locks of hair fell to the floor around her, letting go of her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am not recreating a whole lotta scenes from with both respective shows, I still would like to pay tribute to the original stories in one way or another. I hope you liked it!


	3. One Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McClain-Garrett-Holt group makes the decision of leaving their original home in search of a safer place.

STORY INSPIRED BY RATTHEW HOLT’S “VOLTRON LEGENDARY APOCALYPSE.” PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL IDEA!!

Pidge’s eyes were screwed shut as she felt her hair slowly become shorter and shorter. She didn’t dare peak.

“We’re almost done, sugar.” Juniper said, turning on what sounded like a hairdryer. After a minute or two, Pidge decided to open her eyes, shocked at the transformation. Her hair bounced and curled around her face naturally, barely going past her chin. She wasn’t actually too upset about the change, and if would prevent another walker from grabbing her by her hair again so easily, then so be it. She also noticed some of her summer freckles coming out to play. Normally, she didn’t really notice nor care, but something about them peaking through made her smile.

“Well? Do you like it? Be honest with me, if there’s anything you’d like me to change-“

“No, it’s perfect.” Pidge stopped her, mesmerized by her own reflection. Her hair looked healthier, her skin almost glowed in a way she never saw it before. If it weren’t for the apocalypse, she’d started taking better hygenic care for herself, make herself look presentable.

Of course, those days were probably well behind her...

“Thank you so much.” Pidge smiled at her, getting a smile back in response. She brought Pidge in, and she accepted the hug.

“Sure thing, honey, anytime.”

Juniper opened the door, going in front of Pidge as to hide her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the new and improved Pidge Holt!”

She then opened the door, Pidge face immediately going red as some polite applause was going off, an occasional whoop and hollar from some of the younger people.

As the attention faded, Rachel, Lance, Hunk, and Marco, one of the twin’s many siblings, went up to her.

“Dang girl, look at you!” Marco cheered, gesturing his hand up and down. “One haircut and you look totally different!”

Pidge’s face remained red. She wasn’t used to so many people complimenting her at once. It was one thing when it was something she was good at; logical problem solving, insane short term memory, programing and hacking, but a whole other ball field when they were all physical compliments.

“Alright, settle down everyone.” Lance and Rachel’s dad, Mateo barked, commanding everyone’s attention.

“We clearly saw today that more and more walkers are coming into this area. I think it would be best suited if we left this area in pursuit of somewhere more safe, possibly a government facility of some sorts, the Galaxy Garrison?” Mateo looked towards Veronica during the last part. Veronica shook her head, heaving a sign. 

“Even if we made it there, there’s a good likelyhood we’ll be met with A, a lotta zombie goverment people, or B, a lotta hostile goverment people. Commander Sanda isn’t exactly someone I’d like to live out the apocalypse with.”

“Yeah, and who said we decided on leaving in the first place?” Hunk’s father, a tall, large man by the name of Kaikoa growled. At his standing height, he towered over Mateo by at least five inches, and he didn’t take that for granted. “I have more history and culture in this home than any man could ever have, I’m not just gonna leave this place for those walker things to destroy.”

“I’m gonna have to go with my dad on this one.” Hunk said, standing by his father’s side. “We have so many family heirlooms and memories here, I’d hate to see them disappear like this.”

“Hunk, you saw how many walkers got in. Usually all the traps get them before they can even reach the house, but eight whole walkers nearly made it to the front porch.” Lance stood by his father, arms crossed. “I know how much those family heirlooms mean to you, we lost a whole lot too, and we didn’t even have a choice, but what do you value more; items or lives?”

“Those ‘items’ had more cultural and historical value then you will ever have!” Kaikoa roared, a fire in his eyes. Despite having such a ferocious tone, his body language remained calm, the only think visibly showing restraint was his hands curled into fists. 

“My decision is final. If you want to leave, then leave! I close my house to you.” Kaikoa’s glare was icy cold as he pushed past Mateo, nearly losing balance if Lance wasn’t there to stop him. He stormed outside, the sound of the slamming door ringing through nearly every body in the room. It was quiet for a long while, nobdy knew what to do until a bloodcurdling scream was heard from outside. Meridith, Kaikoa’s wife, immediately stood up, running towards where Kaikoa went before screaming herself, and like sheep, everyone followed her. 

Right by the tree stump where Kaikoa would chop wood was a swarm of walkers, tearing and biting the flesh off of Kaikoa as if he were fresh meat thrown to wild dogs. He didn’t go down without a fight however, as a couple walkers already lay dead on the floor, but the herd was nearly around twenty to thirty.

Meridith immediately fell to the floor, wracking sobs coursing through her body.

“Mera, shh!” Her sister hushed her, kneeling down with a soothing hand on the small of her back. “We can’t let them hear us. We can’t lead them to the children.”

“Sal, Marco, Luis.” Juniper commanded, her eyes never drifting far from Meridith. “Grab your weapons. Everyone else, grab as much as you can carry, we have to go.”

Everyone left, some calming children, some grabbing essentials, some readying vehicles, leaving Juniper and Meridith alone.

“He... He...” Meridith choked as she leaned into his sister chest. Juniper didn’t let herself cry. All she did was look off into the distance, stroking Meridith’s hair and rocking her back and forth.

-

It took the three men about 15 minutes to take care of the herd, but by the time they did Kaikoa was barely recognizable. In an hour everything was set to go. They had four vehicles; The McClain RV, Sal and Juniper’s minivan, Meridith’s car and Kaikoa’s car, which Pidge later found out was the car Lance drove them all in to get there in the first place.

Pidge felt guilty for being affected by Kaikoa’s death, but she couldn’t help it. That was the first time she’d seen someone be... devoured like that. It left an unnerving pit in her stomach. 

She couldn’t imagine how Hunk must’ve been feel though. One minute, you’re standing next to your father in solidarity and the next he’s gone.

Pidge decided to hitch a ride in the McClain RV with her Mom, Lance, Rachel, and Mateo. She wanted to be with Hunk too, but he wanted to spend time alone with family, which she understood. He didn’t mind the company of Bae Bae though, which was good. At least someone could comfort him. She was never the best with emotions anyway, it was probably for the best.

Pidge, Rachel, and Lance hung out in the back bedroom while Colleen and Mateo were becoming more well aquatinted up front. However, it was nothing but silence for the first hour of the trip. No one even really knew were they were going. They saw Mateo and Juniper packing up a lot of spare gas cans, so wherever they were going, at least they didn’t have to worry about being stranded.

“So...” Rachel hummed, drumming her hands on a nightstand drilled into the wall. “That was graphic.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Lance huffed, looking out the window. 

The twins sat nearly identical, both dangling legs and slouched postures, staring off into space. Meanwhile, Pidge sat with her back against the wall, complete opposite side of the bed they were on, legs crossed.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Pidge blurted out, playing with the hem of her dress. “I know you guys must’ve been like family.”

“Eh, the old guy had it coming.”

“Lance!” Rachel snapped, turning to look at him.

“What? He did.” He paid her no attention. Instead, he dawled with the curtain strings, uninterested. “He was too hotheaded for his own good. I know you were never there to witness it but when I used to have sleepovers with Hunk, I’d here him yelling at Meridith, like all the time. Sometimes, it’d get phyiscal.” Rachel’s eyes widened, turning her body to face her brother’s.

“I don’t think Hunk ever got involved, not while I was there, but you could here it from upstairs.” Lance’s hands dropped as he flopped his body back onto the bed.

“He could’ve killed our dad if he wanted to. If no one else was there.”

“Lance, no, he wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

The tension was as thick as mud as Lance sat back up. Rachel gave a disgusted glance at Pidge, like she was silently saying “I can’t believe this.” and walked out.

“Trust me, Kaikoa deserved it.” Lance mumbled underneath his breath.

“I believe you.”

Lance’s head shot up, glancing at Pidge from the corner of his eye.

“You do?”

She nodded, scooting closer to him.

“I knew a family like that once. The signs are a little obvious if you’ve been exposed to them for long periods of time.”

Lance concealed a smile as a solidary “Thank you,” as Pidge got up and moved to the front, peeking from behind her mother’s chair.

“Do you guys have any idea where we’re going?” Pidge asked, staring at the bleached, bleak highway.

“Juniper’s leading us to this special needs facility Sal used to work at.” Mateo answered, eyes never veering from the pin straight road. “It has this nice underground part with a lot of extra food and tools. The guy running it had an extreme fear of the end of the world, yet he lived in an apartment building so he stored everything he needed in there. If all goes our way, we should be able to claim it with little interference, but if worse comes to worse, we’ll have to take down a couple of walkers.”

“What about the guy? What if he’s still alive?” Rachel asked, peering around the seat to get a better look at her father.

“Well...” Mateo’s grip tighten around the wheel. “I guess we’ll have to take it as it comes.”

-

The McClain-Garrett-Holt group trip had taken a short break to stretch their legs, refuel, and relieve themselves. Hunk was busy tinkering with his father’s car, clearly in his head about things.

“Hey dude.” Hunk didn’t acknowledge Lance, but he stayed around anyways.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your dad.”

Hunk’s hand stopped for a moment before it continued doing what it was doing, trying to seem unfazed.

“Do you wanna-“

“I don’t know how to feel about it, okay?!” Hunk cried out, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at Lance dead on. “I don’t know how to feel about it. Yeah, I’m sad as fuck right now, but another part of me is just... ugh! I don’t even know! Relieved? At ease?!”

Hunk fell to his knees, grabbing onto Lance’s pants as if his life depended on it.

“I feel awful for feeling this way.”

“Hunk...”

“I just wish I knew why-“

“Hunk look out!” Lance screamed, pulling him off on his feet and away from the walker who was right behind him. Lance grabbed the wrench Hunk left mid-turn, slammimg it into his skull again and again and again. If Hunk’s meltdown didn’t catch a few people’s attention, then Lance going ham on a walker sure did.

“Th... Thanks.” Hunk huffed out keeping a good distance between him and the walker.

Lance handed him his wrench. “There might be more, defend yourself.” Hunk nodded as Lance dashed to the back of the car, pulling out a rifle and loading. Cautiously, he walked the perimeter of the cars, safety on. As he turned around the RV, he bumped into Pidge, but before she could make a peep he put a finger up to her lips, shushing her instantly.

“There might be walkers.”

“Oh shit!” Pidge huffed, pulling out her hunting knife. A rustling in the leaves caught their attention, and as if in sync, they crept on over to the noise together, weapons raised.

“Don’t shoot!” A young man pleaded, coming out of the woods. He had short, black hair with a cut along the bridge of his nose. He was muscular, and not alone. To his right was an leaner, darker man with longer brown hair and glasses, and to his right was a boy who looked nearly identical to the man, if he were about five years younger with a mullet.

“We don’t want to cause you guys any trouble.” The man on the right said, arms raised in surrender. The man in the center followed, but the left kept his arms crossed, eyes on something in the distance.

Lance kept his gun up, aimed but still on safety, not that Pidge, or anyone else for that matter knew the difference.

“Keith, come on.” the man in the middle ruffed under his breath. Slowly, but surely, the one named Keith raised his hands. Lance finally lowered his gun, nodding his head as a sign to follow him. Pidge stuck by Lance in fear of them. 

“What are your names?” Lance asked, not looking away from them.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane.” The one with the scar on his face said. “This is Adam Wallace, my fiancé, and Keith Kogane, my cousin. We come in peace. We just need to pass through.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, observing each of them silently. Meanwhile, Pidge’s eyes wandered over towards the far end of the road, where she swore she saw something.

After a while, Lance shifted, leaning his rifle on his shoulder.

“Is it just the three of you?”

“Yes.” Adam responded, taking a step foward. “Can we go now?”

“Uh, Lance.-“

“Not now, Pidge,” Lance held up a hand at her, taking a step towards Adam.  
“Look, buddy, I just wanna make sure you guys aren’t gonna turn on us as soon as we let you go-“

“Lance, walker herd!” Pidge panicked, grabbing his rifle and dropping her knife in the process. While they were still a good 20 feet away from anybody, there were enough to start pushing back now. Marco, Luis, Sal, Rachel, and Veronica had already taken notice, running inline with Pidge as all began shooting except Sal, who ran foward with a machete and began slicing heads clean off of next before skewering them and kicking them to the side. Pidge fired a couple of times before running out of bullets, which is conveniently the time where Lance caught up to her and exchanged weapons. As he reloaded his gun, Pidge made a mad dash towards some walkers, kicing them so they’d topple over and finishing the job with a final stab. 

Takashi quickly ran up to help Pidge, taking out his own hunting knife and colaborating with her so she was at less of a risk. Meanwhile, Keith pulled out his pistol and went deep into the dive aswell, never leaving Takashi’s side. Adam kept his distance. He didn’t currently have a useful weapon on hand, unless you counted an empty rifle with a busted base five miles from where they were.

Keith turned, realizing Sal had nearly been surrounded by walkers coming up faster than he could put them down.

“Hey!” Keith yelled in his direction. “Duck!”

Sal obeyed, and with five hits, five walkers fell to the ground. As he came back up, he shot Keith a lopsided grin and a thumbs up before going back to what he was doing before. 

Nearly all the walkers at this point had been taken care of except five, so most stood down and began cleaning bodies off the roads.

“Hey Keith.” Lance called out as he ran up to him. “Thanks for saving Sal’s life out there. Really meant a lot. I guess... I guess I was wrong about you guys.”

Keith kept his stoic look, looking away before giving a curt “It was nothing.”

“Well, if our paths every cross again.” Lance outstretched his hand, shaking it a tad in front of Keith’s face. He hesitated, but took it lightly. 

“You’ll have us as allies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Kaikoa ;-; also this won’t be the last time we see Keith, Shiro, and Adam!! They’ll eventually become permanent members :)
> 
> Also i write these and post and night, THEN spell check in the morning lmao, so im sorry if there are a lot of errors while u read.


End file.
